Katylist
Not to be confused with the original Katy from the Tempo series. Katylist is a character of an upcoming Umbrella game that Samtendo09 is currently working on. She is often with her loving partner, Temporal, and is shown to be very dangerous with her Catalyst ability, which makes particle to go faster for various result depended on the environment and the object in question. General Information Backstory All of her madness had begun after an humiliating defeat against King Dirge Sound, who gained further tyranny and kicked him and Katy out of Rhythmia. Furthermore, the Mussis who were working for him took advantage of the duo's loss such as taking their home away. Homeless, Tempo and Katy decided to search for a new land where they can stay. Although it is currently unknown how she had obtained her power, it is said that she and Tempo had witnessed a paradoxal incident that gave them power. Physical Appearance Katylist is physically similar to her original counterpart from the Tempo series, but like Temporal, she is also wearing a long coat with two belts, but instead have dark pink color and golden tronlines. Her wings can change color depended on her mood, but not the expected color on the expected mood and have a more subtle tint when this happens. When she gets angry, for example, her wings alternates between black and white, and when she gets sad, it turns more transparent. When she gets happy, it turns pink. Powers and Abilities In addition to the normal moves that the original Katy have, Katylist can accelerate the processes of any type of particles. What will happens next depended on the environment and the object in question; it can make ice to freeze more intensively, water to waves more violently, volcanoes to erupt faster, electricity to channel faster, accelerate the wheels, and even make the metal to rust faster. Although nowhere as powerful as Temporal's time controlling power, it consume less energy on Katylist and thus she can keep using it for longer time. However, while she is immune to her own power, her flashing beams can be reflected and can cause an environmental change or particle acceleration that she does not wanted, such when the beam hit below her, it can cause a growing tree to hit her. She is not reckless when using it, meaning that she will not be tricked too easily. Although it can only stun any fleshy creatures such as animals, she can deliver a kick or a swift hit from her bottom if she managed to stun anyone with her Catalyst flash. She can even cancel any attack, no matter how powerful are they, by making it self-destruct does to power overcharge. Even the most powerful being are not immune to this effect. Personality Although sprightly, Katylist is also crazy and an eager beaver, wanting to do more on her mission until it is truly done. The only one who can safely tell her to slow down or even stop is Temporal; everyone whom she does not trust will only make her more excited to do her task. Although she seems sadistic does to her way to fight, it is because she tend to be overtly excited by wanting to impress Temporal and to finish her mission, instead of genuine malice. In fact, she tries to avoid innocents and even apologizes if she hit one by accident. This does not stop her from being overprotective and will not take it well when she or Temporal is insulted or hurt. Although she is optimistic, she is aware that not all people will agree with their philosophy and often shrug off cynical or pessimistic views but will find some valuable points, unless if the cynical or pessimistic person will go overboard, which then she will not listen. The few things that does get into her nerves more than getting her boyfriend hurt is "bad nihilist view of life" and "Darwinist view of life", as she dismisses them as insignificant and will only make life far worse. Like Temporal, she also have low tolerance on traitors and will make sure that the traitor will be punished or even perished depended on the gravity of the betrayal, and it will always be very harsh. When not doing conquest as people calls "an evil activity", she plays video game, soccer and chess with Temporal, but when alone, she also take aerobic exercise and, unusual for a woman like her, practicing boxing sport. Appearances ''Versapex VS Katylist's debut game alongside her boyfriend Temporal, being one of the bosses Versapex have to face with. She is frail on her own and does not attack so often, but instead focus on countering every Versapex's moves with her Catalyst power. Shall Versapex tries to move when Katylist uses it, she will runs so fast that she crash into a wall, and can cancel most of the ranged attacks by making Versapex to overcharge and explode. The best way to deal with her is to backfire her attempt to backfire Versapex; when Versapex is running, she had to smash into Katylist, and when using a projectile, she needs to get close to Katylist to inflict damage to both herself and more so Katylist. Gallery Katylist (Flashy).png|With flashy shadow, when she is using her Catalyst power Dreadnote Duo.png|Alongside Temporal, dubbed as the Dreadnote Duo. Trivia *The behind-the-scene origin of Katy being evil was that, as explains, the Tempo series' failing to find an audience does to being confined to obscure SEGA consoles, especially the ''32X, and thus reflect their fighting against King Dirge Sound ending in a failure, and Katylist's behavior to reflect this. **It is also revealed that this Katy is not the same from the one seen in Tempo's Funky Pack, as this game instead follows the "good ending", as Tempo and Katy in this game had already defeated King Dirgy in both the 32X first game and Tempo's Funky Pack itself as well. This also applies to Temporal. Category:Samtendo's Characters Category:Villains Category:Bugs Category:Insects Category:Sega Characters